The Armory: Steel and Maiden
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: During the eclipse Sokka and Azula are transported to a marvel universe. Now not only do they have to deal with high school and learning to use their new powers after extremis was used on them to save their life. They have to deal with being on a team of teenage super hero's.
1. rebirth part one

The Armory: Steel and Maiden

Chapter one: Rebirth part one.

Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark was a tall man with blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a plane blue long sleeve t-shirt. Stark was currently with his girlfriend Virginia "Pepper" Potts a lovely red-head standing five foot four with green eyes, was wearing cut off shorts and a tang top. They two were in there shared armory in avenger's mansion working on some new armor.

Tony was thinking about his lovely girlfriend. The two went to the Tomorrow Academy together and competed for valedictorian spot since kindergarten and tied for the position. After High school they attended MIT together until the towers fell. Pepper continued at to study at MIT but Tony sighed up for the marines and fought in Afghanistan. During his three years of service Tony was awarded with three purple hearts, a silver cross, and two medals of Honor. Tony received his second Medal of Honor from Captain America himself. It was awarded for rescuing Professor Ho Yinsen from a weapons development lab. Ho saved Tony's life using a magnetic field implant to prevent three bullets from reaching his heart.

The two proceeded to build an iron armor together to escape as well as to destroy the lab. After he returned to New York Stark quietly suffered from PTSD. He finished getting his PhD in business and technology but fell into alcoholism. He would continue to tinker with his new armor as five years went by being a part-time superhero. He also bought up several experimental technologies to keep them out of the wrong hands.

Three years ago Pepper was hired by Tony's father to work with him on Project Mandroid, a shield sponsored program to give some shield agents armor similar to his iron man armor. Pepper well working with tony saw his problems but instead of ignoring it she help him get sober. A year later the two were almost killed by a hydra attack on stark tower.

The two only survived by using Extremism an experimental nanite solution virus to give humans super powers. The main power was super human healing, the second power tony had programmed himself, the ability to link his mind to computer systems and other tech to allow him to better control his armor. Before he could decide to use it he had a very bad heart attack from the three bullets still in his chest. Stark was not sure if he would be able to survive the process. The choice was taken out of his hands when he and Pepper were both injured in the attack. They survived by using two of the four samples of the virus to save themselves it worked and greatly increased their intelligence as a side effect.

To Tony's surprise Pepper had built herself her own armor. Together as Iron-Man and Rescue they took out the Hydra Cell that attacked stark tower. Two years ago Pepper discovered her husband was cheating on her. Tony helped her through her divorce and the two started dating a year later when Pepper's divorce was finalized. Recently the two spearheaded the Avengers, super human response division. The avengers were an international super human and mutant police agency.

The Avengers were also a part of shield led by Tony. They help local police departments deal with super human threats and train young super humans and mutants to use their powers. They created this as an alternative to the mutant registration act.

"Hey Pep could you come help me I can't figure out what's wrong with this circuit." Tony asks the Red head who stopped what she was doing and walked to Stark's was workbench.

Tony moves to the side as Pepper gets close to him. Looking at what Tony was working on she gasps. Sitting between the circuit connectors was a silver ring with a large purple gem.

"Will you marry me Virginia?" tony asks down on one knee.

"YES" pepper yells as she puts on the ring then gives him a very big deep kiss.

"What's it made from and I know the gem is not a diamond, what is it?" Pepper asked Tony.

"The band is True Adamantium and cost me half a billion to make. The gem is triple refined Vibranium in a large oval cut and it would have cost me another half a billion if T'challa did not give it to me as a gift for my three years of sobriety. I would have gladly paid for it but the man would not let me." Tony tells Pepper he as he takes her into his arms from behind.

Just as the two were going to kiss again a bright flash of light blinded them. When the light fades they see that a boy and girl had appeared in front of them. The boy was badly burned and missing his right arm and left leg which looked as if they had been burned off. Half of his brown hair was also burned off and his left eye was gone. But his right eye was blue and his skin was a dark tan. In his right hand was a sword stabbing the girl.

The girl was missing her right arm and left leg which looked like they had been cut off. Her right eye had a massive cut going through it and her long black hair was greatly disheveled. The saw that the girls left eye was light brown color.

"Pepper get the Extremis Injection System ready well I get someone to help me bring them to the storage room. We can ask them why they were fighting when they are healed." Tony tells his new fiancé.

Pepper runs to prepare the machine as Tony saw a short scruffy looking man in blue jeans with an old pair of snake-skin boots.

"Logan I need some help now." Logan could smell the anxiety rolling off Stark so he did not argue.

"Victor Stark needs help." Logan yells at his older half-brother in the next room.

Victor is a tall man with short blond hair and was built like a saber-tooth-tiger with k9 teeth to match, his hands we clawed.

"Coming runt." victor yells in a gruff voice.

The two arrive at the same time and they both grab one of the children on the floor.

"Follow me you two, thanks for coming Creed." Tony tells the blond man.

The two scruffy men fallow Tony into one of his vaults were the Extremis Injection System which Pepper had just finished prepping. They were using the same settings that gave both Tony and Pepper there techokinetic powers. The two children were quickly injected with the virus. Tony and Pepper were glad to see the flesh cocoons form. Well Tony and Pepper were glad it just freaked out the half-brothers.

"Don't worry that's supposed to happen. Now excuse me." Pepper said as she walked to a garbage can and throw up her lunch.

What those children did to each other was beyond horrible. What could cause the two to fight to the death like they did? If she would be able to she would give both sides of whatever war the two were in a piece of her mind, and a taste of her repulsers.

"I'm going to go get Natasha and Maria and we will sit with them. Tony tries to find out where they came from when I get back." Pepper tells the boys with an edge in her voice that said: I will remove your balls after I crush them in a vice if you don't do as I say.

Needless to say they stayed until Pepper returned with two very beautiful woman. One was another Red headed woman with green eyes in a black nano mesh armor with yellow pipe like bracer's, a yellow belt made up of multiple ovals and the belt buckle in the center had an hourglass. The other woman was of Hispanic dissent wearing a standard shied wing suit, she had short brown hair and brown eyes. (Think iron man armored adventure Maria hill.) Both women had bodies other woman would kill for and men drooled at.

"Now you three get to work finding out were these two came from." Pepper ordered the men in the room.

Now Victor Creed may be a former serial killer of woman, but even he knew not to fuck with a woman whose maternal instincts were running in the red. Tony and the others slowly back out of the room before they head to go check out the Armory.

"Logan, Victor, see what you two can sniff out, Jarvs see what you can find out look for all forms of residual, or decade energy you can pick up. I will collect blood samples for analyses." Tony tells the two and they all get to work.

Back in in the med bay

Pepper had put blankets over the two flesh pods.

"Why are you doing that for Potts?" Maria asks pepper.

"To preserve their dignity they will be naked when the pods hatch. Now I want to talk to you two. If we are able to get them back to their world I want you two to come with me in hulk buster assault class armor outfitted with heavy weapons so we can end whatever war the two were fighting in. Before you to answer let me show you something." Pepper tells the two as she walks to a computer and pulls up the security footage from the armory.

Maria and Natasha were both used to the horrors of war from battling hydra as members of shield but even Hydra never fielded child soldiers. Hydra may train children to be soldiers and killers but they did not let them fight until they were eighteen. The two woman ran and threw up in the trashcan.

"I do not know about you Widow but I will gladly help you Pepper." Maria tells Pepper.

"I'll bring a nice rusty vice with needles on it so we can crush the leader's balls slowly and painfully." The Black Widow throws in her support with peppers plan.

"Good now let's get some designs going for the hulk buster armors we will be building for us and watch over the kids too." Pepper tells her friends as they get to work.

They would not put the units into production until they knew they could go to the world the two kids came from.

Back with the men

Logan found a black jian sword that was only a few hits from shattering, Victor found a four point hair piece and the blood tests showed the two children's DNA was almost human. But the boy had three inactive x genes and the girl had two active ones.

"Sir the analysis is complete the energy signature of the dimensional portal that brought them here was magic based. I recommend calling in Dr. Strange to try to help with the investigation." Jarvs tells Tony.

"I'll give him a call now." Stark tells the brothers as he pulls out his cell phone.

"Hello Stephan its Tony the avengers need your help with a none-critical investigation. I would greatly appreciate it if you could gate here ASAP because it involves children used as soldiers. Ok see you..." before Tony could finish what he was saying the sorcerer supreme appears before the three men.

"Soon, hi doc." Stark tells the good doctor.

Doctor Stephen strange ware black Chinese style robes and was of Italian descent.

"I'll uses the Orb of Agamoto and the power of the Vishonti to show us what the two were doing before they appeared before you Tony. I will begin the spell now." strange tells the three men as he summons a crystal orb to him.

"By the power of the Vishonti and the Wisdom of the Lions of Arius show us what the children of war were doing to appears in this place, Tell us what realm they came from in the hopes we may send them home, show us now." the mighty sorcerer casts his spell as he made several complex jesters with his hands.

From the orb comes a magical screen.

"Toph, Aang go find the Fire Lord I will handle Azula." The blue-eyed boy tells a grey eyed bald kid in orange monk robs.

The boy had arcane arrow marks tattooed on his head, down his back and along his hands. (Think the Last Airbender movie tattoos since I feel that is what they would look like in real life the rest is cartoon stuff). The boy held a staff in his hands. Next to the boy in orange was a small girl with dull lifeless green eyes and black hair. She was dressed in Asian style armor.

"But Sokka…" Aang starts to protest before Sokka throws a steel boomerang at the ceiling causing it to collapse separating Sokka from the others. Sokka was dressed in some kind of blue hybrid Asian Viking plate armor that would fit right in Asgard and a plate helmet in the shape of a lion's head.

"Big mistake Sokka now you have no back up and there is only three minutes left until the eclipse is over." Azula tells newly reveled Sokka.

"Tell me where Suki is now." Sokka demands from Azula as he pins her closer to the wall putting his black blades tip first to her neck.

"Don't test my resolve Azula ether tell me or I will kill you." Sokka tells the newly revealed Azula.

Azula was wearing Chinese like breast-plate with shoulder pauldrons. She also had on pointed elf like metal boots and black arm bracers with red under shirt. From her arm left bracer a shrunken is released into her hand. Azula tries to stab Sokka with the small weapon but Sokka grabs her arm with his free hand pining it to the wall. From her right bracer a dagger shot out into her hand. Sokka had to dock to doge the dagger thrust to his throat letting the girl go. Azula releases a second dagger from her left bracer and starts to attack him with her blades.

The four men watched the screen in various states of discussed as the watched the two children try to kill each other. They watched the two remove limbs before some kind of reaction happened between the two. The reaction is what created the portal that sent them to this world.

To be continued.


	2. rebirth part 2

The Armory: Steel and Maiden

Chapter two: Rebirth Part-Two

"Please tell me that you can get us into that world." Logan asks Dr. Strange, his eyes turning from blue to gold.

This was not a good thing, at all, since when Logan's eyes go gold, he tends to go berserk and starts killing people. Strange also noticed that Victor's eyes were also gold at the moment, signifying that both men were entering there a feral state.

"Looks like the telepathic treatments we have given those two are working better than we thought. That's two good happening today." Tony says to Stephen.

"What was the first good thing to happen?" Stephen asks Tony.

"Pepper agreed to marry me." Tony says happily

"Congratulations Stark, now Doc can we get to the realm the kids came from?" Logan asks again.

"We will need to wait well the orb of Agamoto gathers data for a gateway, since this is a dimension I am not familiar with." Strange tells the men.

"Well when we do, I am going to kill what's left of the leaders of the war, if there is anything left after the girls are through with them. And I'm going to take my sweet time with them." Victor says.

John Victor Howlett "Creed" Jr. always felt you only hit a child when they misbehave. (Logan's conformed, unconfirmed in 616-universe older brother. In this he is the son of Logan's mother and John Howlett sr.'s son who was given away at age 12, after he first entered a feral rage and injured his mother he was adopted by the Creeds. James is Tomas Logan's son. I like the idea of Victor and James (Logan) being half-brothers so I thought this up.)

"I get to help right?" Logan asks his older brother with a smile.

"Of course Runt, we will make a week of it." Saber-tooth tells Wolverine an evil look in his eyes.

"Good, now how long till we can go?" Logan asks the good doctor.

"Two days for the data to processed a day to gather information on the realm then a day to make the portal. So it will be four days minimum. The orb is gathering the data as we speak. Now I know you don't drink Tony but we need to celebrate you engagement to Pepper." Stephen tells the men in the room as he congers something in his hands.

"So let us share some very good and legal Cuban cigars. I have been saving for a special occasion." Strange tells the men as he opens the humidor.

"That sounds good to me." Stark says with a smile as he takes one of the cigars from the box.

"It's been a long time since I smoked a Cuban." Logan stats as he takes one for himself.

Victor takes one as well and the four men light up. (I almost wanted them to smoke some weed but decided on Cuban cigars instead.)

Vault 2342 Extremis Storage Unit

"So tell me about that ring Pepper." Natasha asks her fellow red-head.

"I completely forgot, Tony asked me to marry him and of course I said yes." Pepper says with a smile.

The two other woman let out an uncharacteristically girly squeal as they hug Pepper.

"Jarvis this does not leave the room and Pepper what is it made from?" Hill asks Pepper.

"The band is true adamantium and the gem is triple refined Vibranium." Pepper tells her girlfriends.

"That's about a billion bucks on your finger. Nice". Natasha says.

"You steal this ring from me Natasha and I will hunt you down and hurt you. Any way what should we do to celebrate?" Pepper asks the girls.

"Spa day once the kids are out of the cocoons?" Maria asks.

"I will make us an appointment for six at Rescues. After all Janet and Carl will be back tomorrow and I am sure they will want to come with." Pepper says with a giddy smile on her face, it had been a long time since she had a chance to go to the spa.

"Make it ten I'm sure Sue, Jessica, Jen, and Jean will like some papering to. Sue and Jean could really use it now that their messy divorces are finally settled. Maybe we should take Rachel and Valeria too. It was too bad Sue could not get Franklin as well but at least Jean got custody of Rachel and Nathan. I can't believe Scott had a psychic affair with Emma Frost." Natasha tells the group.

"I knew I mean to a psychic that is worse than having sex and knocking up the woman. Too bad Emma was able to fix Cyclops's mind, I liked him as a six year old girl." Maria tells the girls causing all of them to laugh

"I'll just make the spa ours for the day so we can take all the girls along. It's a good thing that I own the place." Pepper tells the girls.

Rescues was a spa Pepper had built to service the ladies of the super human community and normal people. As the owner of Rescues, Pepper would sometimes closes it down so the women of the Avengers could have a day of pampering after a hard mission. Aside from the normal spa facilities it had special rooms for woman with super human durability or other special needs. Like the dry heat room for ladies with fire manipulation powers or the ark reactor room for electricity users.

The fifteen Rescues Spas are considered sacred holy ground by all the woman of the entire superhuman community. As such not even Dr. Doom is crazy enough to attack one of the spas, after what the combined power of the entire world's super powered woman did to AIM, after they tried to steal the arc reactor in the first Rescues. They were still rebuilding and recruiting new members. MODOK still had the scars on his head from the injuries he sustained. The only reason he was not dead was thanks to his loyal bee keepers helping him escape. MODOK also now had a bold spot from where she-hulk and Thundra ripped out a chunk of his scalp. MODOK was still on the shit list of many super human woman. As a result of this team up several former super villainesses joined the Avengers Super Human Police Force, Avengers for short.

The woman continue to plot a form of world domination after Pepper makes the call to Rescues and she makes a call to Jean Grey-Summers to come to the room. Pepper realized they would need a psychic to help communicate with the two kids when they woke.

The next day in the med bay

Pepper, Jean, Sue, Natasha, and Marie all fell asleep in the med room well watching over the cocoons. Jean Grey-Summers and Susan Storm Richards were recently divorced and had joined the Avengers as teachers. The Avengers were not just a police force, they are also a school to help teach both mutants and other people who gained super powers, how to use and control them. The three are woken up by Thundra and a very pregnant Ophelia Sarkissian aka Viper bringing breakfast the sleeping women. Thundra helped teach kids with super strength how to control it when not on missions. Thundra also had something strapped to her back

Viper recently married to Steven Rogers after bedding the good Caption. They wound up in bed after Steve asked her on a date after the Avengers battled the Serpent Society again. After a taking Viper to see the original Wizard of Oz in a small theater and then dinner at Dena's Diner, the two wound up back at Caps room at Avengers Tower. That was seven months ago. After finding out she was pregnant with the Captions child, Viper could not decide if she should leave Hydra, the serpent society and join the avengers so Steve could know his child or stay where she was comfortably and raise it on her own.

In the end she flipped a coin (a very old rare Madripoor 20 leaf coin) heads she would join the Avengers tails she would stay with Hydra. The coin came up heads so she contacted the Avenger's and Hydra leaders to negotiate her resignation. The deal they came up with was that one of Hydra's psychics would remove her memories of all Hydra bases locations.

Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey-Summers who used the Phoenix Force, to carefully searched Vipers mind to make sure there were no psychic sleeper programs in her mind. Since they found none they gave Viper probation. So for the next five years she would be teaching young super humans about history and cooking, she is also a substitute chemistry teacher. This suited her just fine since she would be able to spend time with her daughter after she was born, she was even getting paid to teach and maturity leave.

"Rise and shine ladies breakfasts is ready." Viper says as she wheels in the cart.

Viper was glad she was able to cook more often now, since she greatly enjoyed the science of cooking. The women slowly wake up to the smell of the black and green hair woman's divine smelling food. Viper stopped dying her hair when she found out she was pregnant and as a result her natural hair color was showing.

"Steve is lucky he gets to eat at least two meals of your cooking Viper, I'll have to take your class, since Tony asked me to marry him." Pepper says with a smile.

"You can just help me in the kitchen for a time and I'll teach you Potts. Now show me that adamantium ring you got." Viper says with a smile her own ring was actually worth far, far, more, since it was cast form the last of the sample of the Vibranium-steel alloy of caption America's shield.

After breakfast

"Can you get more food up here soon? The kids will wake soon and they will be very hungry, I ate sixteen whoppers when I was done with my Extremes Modification. We should get something oriental, according to Clea the food of their realm is close to Chinese food. So could you pick up a lot food for them from General Chins Thundra? I'll pay." Pepper says with a caring smile as she looked at the flesh pods.

"I'll buy, I don't do much with my money anyways mostly just costume repairs after dealing with perverts in battle, And the occasional shopping trip. As a result I have quite a bit of money stashed away for a rainy day." Thundra says with a smile.

Thundra along with many of the other woman of Avengers had seen the recording of what happened to the two kids in the pods thanks to Clea. All of them wanted to kill whoever sent the kids onto battlefield. The men of the Avengers were all smart enough to not get in the ladies way when the time comes to attack…I mean return the kids to their home dimension.

Forty five minutes later

Thundra arrived pushing a cart full of bags of Chinese food. She was just in time as the flesh cocoons began to shake before splitting open and before falling away from the two kids, the blankets doing their job of protecting their modesty. Jean quickly uses her telepathy to keep the kids calm.

'Stay calm we will not hurt you. You are in a safe neutral place so there is no need to fight. If you have not notice yet I am talking to you using my mind. It's a power called telepathy. My name is Jean and I am going to give you a crash course in one of my world's languages so you can communicate with us better. You may have a slight headache when I'm done. We have some food for you when I'm done.' Jean telepathically tells the two kids, before downloading English into the Azula and Sokka's brains. She also copies and pastes what Pepper new about her abilities so they don't get over loaded by their new technopathic abilities, which she was barely suppressing without accessing the Phoenix Force.

"Were am I?" Azula asks as she rubs her temples.

"You are in a different dimension, your powers may have been modified with what we used to save your life's kids. After you eat I would like you to be looked at by one of our staff doctors, if that's ok with you two." Pepper says in a genital voice.

Sokka and Azula's stomachs both growl at the same time causing them to blush as Thundra brings them the food.

"I am Thundra, I brought food, and hospital gowns so you can cover yourself better. Put them on first then you can eat." Thundra says with a smile on her face.

Sokka could only stare in shock at the Thundra, who stood as tall as Avatar Kyoshi (seven-foot, two inches tall) and looked like she could crush him with one hand. He had to force himself to look at Thundra's face and not stare at the woman's extremely large breasts.

"At least you know where to look at a woman boy. That puts you in a good place in my book." Thundra says to the boy as she hands him a hospital gown.

When Thundra turns around Sokka sees a red-haired, green baby girl strapped to her back.

"Is the little girl ok she… well she is green?" Sokka asks worried for the baby.

"Don't worry she got her coloring from her father. You might meet him later. Her name is Lyra and she is green because her father is Hulk. It's nice to see a boy with a caring nature. However if you hurt a woman outside of battle I will tear you limb from limb. You may stare at my ass if you want since I am going to stand here and block your view of the girl." Thundra says with a sassy smirk, as she turns around to give Sokka some privacy along with the other woman in the room.

Thundra has had a on again off again relationship with the Hulk since she joined the Avengers but she refused to marry the genital green giant. The two have shared a room since she got pregnant with Hulks second child. So they were basically living together. Hulks other child was a boy Skaar, who was born to Caiera the Oldstrong, a member of the shadow people of Skaar. She was killed in a warp core explosion after Hulk was shot into space by Hydra. The ship had been sabotaged to explode if Banner attempted to fix it.

Hulk almost missed the tingle of the homing sense all Hulks have to each other. He found Skaar after three months of searching in the wilds of planet Skaar. Thanks to Skaar's adaptive healing factor he had grown to a seven year old in the three months it took the Hulk to find his son. Skaar was now ten and loved his two-year old sister dearly. Hulk thought it would be better to raise his son on Earth so he left his new world in the hands of Hiroim the Shamed and left for earth. Sokka takes a good look at Thundra's large heart-shaped mom ass before he puts the gown on. Sokka had to admit Thundra had a very nice ass.

"I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Who are you lovely ladies?" Sokka asks the woman in the room.

"I am Susan Storm Richards, the Invisible Woman." The stacked blond mother says with a smile.

"I'm Jean Grey-Summers, The Phoenix." Jean says with a smile.

The two mothers had seen their twelve-year-old daughters off to school already and the four-year old Nathen was on a camping trip with his father as part his visitation rights.

"Virginia Potts, Rescue. Call me Pepper please." Pepper says with a smile as she starts unpacking the food for the kids.

"Maria Hill, SHIELD liaison to the Avengers." Maria says with a kind smile on her face.

"Ophelia Sarkissian, Viper and as you can see I am currently on light duty and maternity leave. I am also the history teacher at the Avenger's Academy. Call me Viper as I prefer that name." Viper says with a smile.

Natasha Romanova the Black Widow. Nice to meet you and you girl what is your name?" Natasha asks seeing the look of deep loneliness in the girl's eyes.

It reminded Natasha of her own eyes before she joined the avengers, after a SHIELD op went badly. Natasha felt the need to take the girl under her wing if she could. But Natasha knew she would not be able to as the girl would soon return home. That hurt the Natasha since she felt a deep need to adopt the girl as her own. Do to the super soldier serum she was given she was unable to bear children adoption was her only choice to have kids. Now that Natasha was no longer a member of SHIELD or KGB she finally had the time to care for a kid or baby. She ways Lyra's godmother which did help a bit but not enough.

"I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I thank you for saving my life, but did you have to save the savages life as well. His mouth will annoy you into wanting to kill yourself." Azula says with a devilish smirk.

"Hay my wit is far better than your evil manipulative babble, you little ash sucker." Sokka says to defend himself.

"Don't start fighting again kids, eat your breakfast now." Sue says in the firm voice of an experienced mother.

"Yes mam." Sokka and Azula say in compliance.

The two teens begin to put away the massive amount of Chinese food.

To be continued.

Next time on Armory: Steel and Maiden, Rebirth Part Three: All Azula and Sokka's new powers are revealed and the day of Sozin's comet arrives.


End file.
